The present invention relates to a tracheotomy stoma covering device and more particularly pertains to keeping a stoma on a person""s throat closed to allow normal functions and prevent infection.
The use of medical devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, medical devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating healthy living are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,757 to Schmidt discloses a covering device for a tracheotomy stoma comprised of a flexible mesh panel attached to the wearer""s neck with a strap for providing filtering and conditioning to the air. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,436 to Ferrell and U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,139 to Bezicot disclose stoma filter assemblies that are attached to the neck of a patient.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tracheotomy stoma covering device for keeping a stoma on a person""s throat closed to allow normal functions and prevent infection.
In this respect, the tracheotomy stoma covering device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping a stoma on a person""s throat closed to allow normal functions and prevent infection.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tracheotomy stoma covering device which can be used for keeping a stoma on a person""s throat closed to allow normal functions and prevent infection. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of medical devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved tracheotomy stoma covering device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved tracheotomy stoma covering device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cover member dimensioned for being positioned over a tracheotomy stoma of a person. The cover member has an upper edge, a lower edge, opposed side edges, an inner surface and an outer surface. The opposed side edges each have a pair of straps extending laterally therefrom. The straps each have free ends. The straps each have a slot therethrough inwardly of the free ends thereof. The inner surface has a hook and loop patch disposed thereon. A gauze member is adapted for coupling with the cover member for covering the tracheotomy stoma of the person. The gauze member has an inner surface and an outer surface. The outer surface of the gauze member has a hook and loop patch disposed thereon for engaging the hook and loop patch disposed on the inner surface of the cover member. A pair of strap members are positionable around the person""s neck for engaging the cover member. The pair of strap members each have a main central section. The main central section has extensions extending outwardly of opposed free ends thereof in a co-linear relationship. The extensions have narrow strips extending outwardly from free ends thereof in a co-linear relationship. The extensions and the narrow strips each have hook and loop patches disposed thereon. The narrow strips are positionable through the slots of the straps of the cover member and then can be folded back against the extensions whereby the hook and loop patches of the extensions and narrow strips couple.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tracheotomy stoma covering device which has all the advantages of the prior art medical devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tracheotomy stoma covering device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tracheotomy stoma covering device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tracheotomy stoma covering device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a tracheotomy stoma covering device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tracheotomy stoma covering device for keeping a stoma on a person""s throat closed to allow normal functions and prevent infection.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tracheotomy stoma covering device including a cover member dimensioned for being positioned over a tracheotomy stoma of a person. A gauze member is adapted for coupling with the cover member for covering the tracheotomy stoma of the person. A pair of strap members are positionable around the person""s neck for engaging the cover member.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.